This invention relates to a clutch assembly and, more particularly, to a self-adjusting release mechanism for a clutch assembly.
In the prior art, there has been developed a self-adjusting release mechanism for a clutch assembly which includes a first member responsive to a clutch pedal, a second member operatively connected with a release bearing in a clutch mechanism and a third member selectively connecting and disconnecting the first and second members for adjusting a gap formed between a release lever in the clutch mechanism and the clutch release bearing. The third member has racks which are adapted for engagement with one of the first and second members. The third member is normally urged by a leaf spring in a disengaging direction.
In the above conventional mechanism, an inner wall of its housing is used to limit the disengaging movement of the third member due to the leaf spring. In other words, the outer periphery of the third member is brought into contact with the inner wall because of the bias of the leaf spring. This mechanism further teaches that the inner wall has a recess into which the third member is urged by the leaf spring for effecting disengagement of the racks of the third member from the first or second member. Upon this disengagement, the first and second members move relative to one another so as to adjust the gap between the clutch release lever and the clutch release bearing. After the gap has been adjusted, the third member has to jump a shoulder defining the recess in the wall against the biasing force of the leaf spring in order to re-establish the engagement between the third member and the first or second member.
The structure of the conventional mechanism previously referred to does not produce satisfactory results in that there is considerable wearing of the inner wall of the housing and the outer periphery of the third member and the first or second members due to the sliding movement between these engaging portions. Therefore, the proper and accurate adjusting function of the release mechanism is not always maintained and cannot be depended upon. The above construction of the conventional release mechanism also causes a drag on the manipulating or depression force on the clutch pedal due to the sliding resistance generated between the inner wall of the housing and the third member.